Broly (Toei)
|-|Legendary Super Saiyan= |-|Base= |-|Restrained Super Saiyan= |-|Super Saiyan= |-|Bio-Broly= Summary Broly is the fabled Legendary Super Saiyan, an extraordinary class of Saiyan that only appears once every thousand years bearing immense power. Born with an extraordinary power level of 10, 000, Broly was stabbed by King Vegeta in his youth and left for dead alongside his father, Paragus, who feared that he would be a threat to the throne. But due to his extreme latent power, Broly survived the assassination attempt and then the destruction of Planet Vegeta at Frieza's hands, escaping alongside his father and carrying a deep-seated hatred for another young saiyan named Kakarot, who had ruined the few moments of normal life he had with his incessant crying. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-A | 4-A | High 4-C Name: Broly Origin: Dragon Ball Age: 30-37 years old Gender: Male Classification: Saiyan Powers and Abilities: Master Martial Artist, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Ki Manipulation (Can be used defensively and offensively, to strengthen his skin or to fire ki blasts, form defensive barriers), Ki Sensing (Can locate others by reading their ki), Enhanced Senses (Saiyans have exceptional senses, allowing Broly locate small, distant objects by tracking their smell, see clearly over long distances, and track the movements of others even in pitch black conditions by feeling vibrations in the air. Broly heard Goten speaking from under tons of solid ice), Flight, Reactive Power Level (As a Saiyan, Broly grows stronger every time he fights and can become stronger in the midst of combat, vastly increasing in strength whenever he is mortally injured), Transformation (Can transform into a Super Saiyan, increasing his capabilities drastically), Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Overpowered Paragus' mental limiters that prevented him from accessing Legendary Super Saiyan) Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System level (Destroyed large portions of a galaxy even when restrained) | Multi-Solar System level (Much stronger than before, easily stomped Toeiverse Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, Future Trunks, and Piccolo throughout their entire fight and became even stronger after his Zenkai leading up to Second Coming) | Large Star level+ (Easily stomped Android 18) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Moved this quickly even when restrained) | Massively FTL+ (Much faster than before) | Massively FTL+ (While much slower than before, he was still faster than Toeiverse 18) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Multi-Solar System Class | Multi-Solar System Class | Large Star Class+ Durability: Multi-Solar System level (Tanked a kick and a Big Bang Attack from Vegeta) | Multi-Solar System level (Tanked a full power Kamehameha from Goku and survived a seemingly lethal empowered strike to his abdomen) | Large Star level+ Stamina: Very high. His stamina is much greater than that of the average Saiyan and he was able to survive a seemingly lethal blow from Goku. Range: Standard melee range, Interstellar with ki blasts. | Standard melee range, Stellar with ki blasts. Standard Equipment: Nothing notable. Intelligence: While Broly is a competent fighter, he is a psychotic, murderous monster who is slowly descending into insanity as his obsession with Goku takes hold. Weaknesses: Broly is extremely arrogant and insane, and he has a soft spot in his lower abdomen that is vulnerable to attacks due to an assassination attempt on him as an infant. | Bio-Broly is vulnerable to the culture fluid, which dissolves his body and contact with water can cause him to solidify if he was exposed to the culture fluid. Notable Attacks / Techniques: Ki: The fighting power and life force of a martial artist, a tangible energy derived from the user's vigor, courage, and mind. It can be used in a number of ways, such as to surpass the limits of one's body to greatly increase in strength, and it can be fired as blasts of energy or used to create defensive barriers. Along with his Saiyan blood, Ki acts as the source of Broly's incredible power and abilities. Born with an extremely high power level of 10, 000, Broly is an extremely powerful monster of a Saiyan. *'Energy Shield:' Broly can create a shimmering shield of energy around his body to protect himself from attacks, doing so in his childhood to survive the Supernova that destroyed Planet Vegeta. *'Eraser Cannon:' Broly's signature attack, a powerful energy sphere that he charges up in a single hand and then swings at his opponent, causing an immense explosion on contact with his target. *'Omega Blaster:' An immensely powerful attack that Broly charges up in his hand by firing more and more ki blasts into it, before throwing it at his target. Saiyan Physiology: The physiology of a Saiyan, an aggressive warrior race of conquerors. Saiyans have the natural ability to control ki and to fly. While his lifespan is comparable to that of a human, Broly will remain at his peak strength for much longer. One of the most powerful abilities of a Saiyan is their ability to grow stronger and stronger through combat, allowing Broly to constantly push his own limits during a fight and rise to higher and higher peaks in power. This ability grants a substantial boost in power when Broly is badly injured, allowing him to reach a whole new level of power once he recovers. *'Super Saiyan:' The famous, legendary transformation of a Saiyan that allows them to greatly surpass their limits and reach the fabled state that is Super Saiyan. These transformations can be reached through extensive training, but are more often unlocked in moments of intense emotional turmoil and need, and due to the natural aggressiveness of Saiyans, they cause the user to become more aggressive and malicious. His own Super Saiyan transformation is originally limited by Paragus' crown, restricting his power, but he eventually powers up enough to break through it and access his full power. As the Legendary Super Saiyan, Broly accessed his unique, berserk transformation as a child when Frieza destroyed Planet Vegeta. This first-class transformation increases his power drastically. Key: Super Saiyan | Legendary Super Saiyan | Bio-Broly Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragon Ball Movies Category:Toei Animation Category:Aliens Category:Anime Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Berserkers Category:Chi Users Category:Crazy Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Male Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Movie Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Sadists Category:Saiyans Category:Transformation Users Category:Villain Characters Category:Tier 4